Merikasan no Hitsuji
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: AU Alfred has bought a British Human-sheep as a pet to keep around the house. But what does he do when his little Arthur goes through heat? Teach him how to take care of it himself. Oh joy! USxUK Rated M for a reason Enjoy!


8:32 PM – 5 May 2011

Another doujinshi that I found. :D I think it's so cute... England is a SHEEP!

Title: Amerika-san no Hitsuji (America's Sheep) (giggle)

Rating: M

Warning: Smutty-teachings, Beastiality(?), Slight emotional angst :(

* * *

><p>Alfred had bought a sheep not long ago. His name was Arthur. The little sheep had a nice white coat of wool, thick "eyebrows" over his eyes, and bright green eyes. His human form was that of a twenty-three-year-old British male (considering he was born in the pastures of England, this was no surprise). He was about 1.75 meters tall and had a very pushy attitude toward his new master, but the two had a mutual understanding... which usually involved Arthur yelling at Alfred over something stupid he'd done and Alfred laughing crazily.<p>

Anyway... on with our story.

* * *

><p>Arthur panted. It was getting harder to breathe as the feeling was spreading. He walked down the hallway of Alfred's apartment, pulling at the woollen sweater that appeared on him when he was in his human form. His sheep ears were pressing closer to his head than was normal. Arthur closed his eyes as he began to feel his blood throbbing in his veins.<p>

_Can't take it any more..._ He thought. _I can't take it any more._

He spied the door at the end of the hallway. _Quickly... Quickly cure this..._

He gripped the handle and slipped inside.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Alfred announced, his school bag slung over his shoulder and waiting...<p>

The apartment was completely silent.

_Eh?_ He looked around for his little sheep. _Usually it's..._

Alfred thought of Arthur, in his little sheep mode, clinging to his leg. _"So late... You idiot..."_

Alfred sighed. "Oh well..." _Usually it's..._

Alfred thought about how it actually was. Arthur charging at him from the top of the bookshelf or some other high place. _"Come back sooner, you idiot!"_

He began to search the apartment. "Arthur? Where are you?"

Al heard the shower. "Eh?"

He turned a corner and stared down the hallway. "The bathroom?"

_Could it be...!_

He imagined his little sheep floating unconscious in the bathtub. Oh crap, Arthur couldn't swim!

The American ran inside, slamming the door open in worry. "Are you okay? How... Arthur!"

Arthur lay next to the tub in his human form, looking wet, cold, and unconscious. His head lay in his arms and his ears were pressing into his blonde hair. His sweater covered up his private regions, as his boxers were about mid-thigh.

Alfred picked up his little sheep. "What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

Arthur, hearing his master's voice, blinked sleepily and focused on the American. "Alfred..."

Alfred felt the sheep shivering. _So cold... Just how long was he in the water...?_

"Any-ways," Alfred said, turning his attention to the bathtub. "Let's first get you warmed up."

"Can't..." Alfred felt the Briton grip at his sweater. "You can't...!"

Alfred brought the sheep closer in an attempt to keep the other from shivering. "Why can't I..."

Arthur shook his head. "Not yet..."

Alfred wiped some moisture off of the other's forehead and then lay his hand on the other's back to give him some support. "Your body is already so cold, isn't it?"

Arthur shook his head again. "No... That's not it." He opened his eyes, anguish swimming in the emerald orbs. "I did this on purpose... I have always done it this way." He began to pant, his cheeks turning red and eyes becoming watery with tears. "Alfred..." Arthur turned and got out of Alfred's arms to kneel in front of him, tears threatening to spill over.

"It's so hot..."

Alfred was taken aback. He remembered what the store clerk who worked at where he had bought Arthur had said.

_Could this be his period in heat?_

Arthur got down lower,hands resting now firmly against the bathroom tiles. "It's so hot that I didn't know what to do, so I took a cold bath." He closed his eyes in anger, anguish, and embarrassment. "Before I can cure it, you've already returned... Don't get in my way, you idiot..."

Alfred looked at the other, somewhat nervously. "If, if that's the case, don't you just have to let it out...?"

He realised something. _Because he's an animal, he doesn't know how to handle this on his own... Then up till now... He has always used this type of harmful way to take care of it..._

Alfred gripped the other's shoulders so that they were now eye to eye. "Listen up, Arthur. Right now, I'm going to teach you how to cure this. Don't ever hold it in again, got it!"

* * *

><p>"T-then... open your legs."<p>

Alfred had convinced his little sheep to follow his instructions... but teaching his sheep how to masturbate was somewhat awkward.

Arthur, however nervous and embarrassed he was, obeyed and opened his legs, having already taken off his boxers. His erection stood up proudly with need.

Alfred looked at the other's member. "Ah..." _It's up... He really is in heat._

Arthur closed his eyes, cheeks getting even redder from shame at someone seeing him like this. "Don't... Don't stare, you idiot..."

This brought Alfred out of his thoughts to realise... He had been staring the entire time. He turned away quickly. "So-Sorry!" He turned back, steeling himself not to stare. "Ju-just like that, you just have to stroke it yourself. Try it!" Alfred began to feel the sweat on his face. He closed his eyes.

_No, no! If I look at him doing it, I'll lose it! _He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. _But the sound of stroking is just as distracting! If I imagine it, I'll lose..._

Images of Arthur leaning back on one arm and pumping himself with the other flashed through the American's mind.

"Ah!" Alfred's eyes burst open. "I said not to imagine it! Ah..." He looked down to his crotch.

There was Arthur, radioactive green eyes innocently looking up at him and hands playing with the fastening of his trousers.

"WOH! What are you doing!" Arthur just looked back at him.

"What am I doing... Didn't tell me to stroke it?"

Alfred couldn't believe it. He wanted to face-palm himself. "I didn't say stroke it as in mine! Use your hands to do it to yourself!"

He hissed as Arthur's still slightly cold hands were now on his dick. Arthur stared at it; it wasn't as different as he thought it would be.

"But yours... so amazing..." Arthur held the shaft in one hands, the base in the other. "So big..." He blinked as he saw pre-cum start to drip from the tip of the erection he held. He leaned forward, eyes becoming half-lidded as he began to lick at the white fluid coming from Alfred's dick. "Unn..."

Alfred blushed brightly, a red akin to cherries. He was so hard, but this was just taking advantage of the other's situation. "Whoa! Y-Y-You! Why are you licking it...!"

Arthur continued to lick at the other, trying to get the pre-cum that was dripping down the shaft. "Alfred's essences..." Arthur placed a hand on the inside of Alfred's thigh to keep the other male's legs open. "Can't waste it..."

_Essences!_ Alfred grabbed the other. "Th-That's enough!" He pulled the small male up and into his lap, Arthur's legs on either side of Alfred's waist. The American took hold of the Briton's erection and began to pump it quickly. "You stroke it like this."

Arthur jumped at the feeling and his body began to quiver. He brought a hand to his mouth to muffle his moans as Alfred began to circle his thumb around the tip of the other's dick. Arthur whimpered. "S-Stop..."

Alfred felt Arthur grab at his sweatshirt with his free hand, wanting support from his master. "Do you know your sensitive spot? Next time, do it yourself."

Alfred thought about it. Next time that Arthur was in heat, he would be able to handle himself. Alfred would never have another chance to be with the other like this... He pulled back a bit and saw Arthur's hand over his mouth. He grabbed the alabaster hand and pulled it away.

"I want to hear your voice..." To make some emphasis, Alfred pulled a bit at the head of Arthur's erection.

"Alfred... Ah no..." Arthur closed his eyes, lost in the sensation of the calloused hand on his dick. "Alfred... Alfred... So good... Nngh..." He pulled himself closer to the other, hands entangled in the other's sweatshirt. "Alfred. Alfred!" He repeated the other's name like a mantra, not knowing that it was driving the other insane. Arthur could say _it_ now; he felt confident that he could say _it_. "Alfred-"

Alfred slammed his lips against the other's lips, causing Arthur's eyes to snap open in surprise. The two opened their mouths, tongues touching shyly and breaths mixing. The play began to become faster, the men wanting to taste each other as if in desperation. Alfred's thumb swept over the head of Arthur's erection again. Arthur cried out as he came, his seed spraying onto his master.

As Arthur rested against his chest, Alfred moved both of them back against the bathroom door. The two of them began to catch their breath.

Arthur turned his attention to the hardness underneath him. _Alfred's... so hard..._ He gently gripped the erection and spread his legs out, pulling the erection so that it lined up with his entrance. "Do..." He swallowed, feeling his body getting warm again. "Do you want to come in...?"

Alfred, still trying to catch his breath, stirred form his brief state of disconnection from reality as he felt the tip of his prick begin to push into Arthur's anus. "Whoa! Don't put it in!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's arms again and pulled himself out, somehow managing to slip his erection between Arthur's buttocks. The two males held themselves back at the strange sensation that was pulsing through their bodies. Alfred ground his teeth together. _T-the feeling from the butt... Ah..._

Arthur blushed again. Did he misinterpret? "Ah, so-sorry."

Alfred pushed the sheep back so that he could face him without distractions. "Arthur, this kind of thing, you can only do it with the person you love." He smiled at the sheep, who appeared a bit confused. "I'll go take care of this myself. Go rest for a while."

As his master left the bathroom and went to his bedroom, Arthur leaned against the bathroom door.

_What's up with that? Didn't I just say before that I love you...?_ Arthur suddenly remembered... that Alfred had kissed him when he had tried to. _Ah... I didn't get to say it_. Arthur felt the tears in his eyes began to pour out, little rivers streaming down his cheeks. He rubbed at his eyes. "You're so unfair... Idiot."

* * *

><p>Alfred sat on his couch in the living room, thinking back to yesterday. <em>A lot of things happened so suddenly...<em>

_When I woke up this morning, Arthur was still the usual Arthur..._ He remembered seeing the little sheep next to him, the little wool covered body about the size of an American football curled up next to him.

_Looking at that sleeping face..._ Alfred smiled, drawing himself from that memory. _I can't help but wonder whether or not what happened yesterday was a dream..._

He sat there for a few moments pondering...

Wait.

_If it's a dream, then am I **that** desperate?_

The door to the living room opened. "Alfred."

Alfred sat up suddenly as he heard Arthur's voice.

The human sheep held his arm nervously. "Um, um..."

"What is it, Arthur?" _I have a bad feeling..._

"My-my body is really hot again... Just like yesterday." He blushed brilliantly. "Do a little perverted thing..."

_I knew it!_

"I-I already said, Arthur, that things like jerking off, you have to do it yourself."

Arthur blinked. "Then yesterday we... Did we make love?"

Alfred jumped up from the couch. "No! You-The things I taught you yesterday! Did you understand it!"

Arthur shrunk back a bit in surprise. "Huh? It's because I've learned it that I'm asking you!"

O = Jerking off – Doing it yourself

X = Jerking off – Alfred helping me take care of it

Alfred placed a hand to his forehead.

_I taught him wrong..._

_The truth is..._ Alfred looked to Arthur. _I love him so much. So much that I don't know what to do._

_If he only approached me because he really needs release... then I want to fix that. Even though that's what I'm thinking..._

"... Then there's not helping it, only when you're in heat..."

"I'm not in heat."

Alfred stared at the other. "EH?"

He stayed quiet as the other explained. "I've just always wanted to do this kind of thing, and it feels terrible to hold it in." Arthur blushed, but continued. "But from now on, I can just ask you to do it!"

Alfred just stared at the other.

_My sanity is pretty much all gone..._

Arthur backed away a bit as Alfred began to stare at him as though he was a sheep dinner for a wolf. "I don't feel overjoyed by this."

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

Arthur sat, looking thoughtful, with Alfred on the couch. "You like my actual sheep form better, right? When we're making love, I'll change."

Alfred thought of doing it with a football-sized sheep. A sheep? "PLEASE DON'T DO THAT, OKAY?"

* * *

><p>11:27 AM - 6 June 201<p>

Well, I found this one on YouTube and then found actual doujinshi to download. Good times... Sheep!Arthur is so cute! **squee!**

Read and Review or Sheep!Arthur will jump from above and attack you!

Sheep!Arthur: Baa! (I got horns, b*tch!)

Alfred: … WTF?


End file.
